


Humillación

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No lo dirá nunca.





	Humillación

No lo dirá nunca. Se lo callará como se ha callado siempre lo que siente. Porque así se ha criado, así ha vivido durante años que no han significado más que un cúmulo de tiempo perdido; porque así, simplemente, es.  
  
Vishous cerrará el portátil, mirará a Butch, que estará viendo un documental sobre Josh Beckett* (o intentándolo, porque se le cierran los ojos y la cerveza amenaza con caerse de sus manos), se levantará y se sentará a su lado, con una sonrisa que dirá lo que quiere hacer. Y el ex policía se despejará de repente al notarle tan cerca, con la mano pirómana en su pecho y una mirada que atraviesa almas.  
  
Son pocas veces las que Vishous se acerca a él con intenciones sexuales, y cuando lo hace es porque necesita olvidar algo. Distraerse de alguna cosa que le carcome. Y Butch se repite, cada vez que lo hace, que debería preguntarle qué le ocurre. Pero cómo hacerlo, cómo siquiera pensar, si sus manos, rudas y calientes, le desabrochan la camisa con torpeza y la lengua se desliza por su boca, derritiéndolo completamente como un bombón que se deshace en la boca, besándolo con demasiada saliva y demasiado calor, lenta y lánguidamente, rompiéndole el alma con la lucha de lenguas que le impone. Cómo, si reparte besos para nada castos por su torso (antes lleno de pelusa, ahora impecablemente liso y duro) y cuando llega al ombligo, sonríe como un lobo con los diamantes clavados en su cara y las manos a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón.  
  
Pero ese día, V no pasará de ahí. Sus manos se congelarán antes de bajar la cremallera, porque Marissa se habrá aparecido en el Pitt a una hora inusual y los mirará con los ojos abiertos. Demasiado sorprendida para articular una palabra, para, siquiera, pensar. Ella, Butch y Vishous. Ella y Butch. Butch y Vishous.  
  
Se desaparecerá al instante, sin decir una sola palabra. Butch la verá marcharse atónito, mientras Vishous se aparta para que pueda seguirla. Pero no se moverá, seguirá en el sofá, ya totalmente despierto, con las manos de su compañero en los pantalones y una cara de idiota para enmarcar. Tardará unos segundos, en los que todo dará vueltas en su mente, mareándolo, hasta decidir que no irá tras Marissa. Porque lo mínimo es dejarle desahogarse. Y porque no sabe qué puede decirle.  
  
Vishous colocará una mano sobre el hombre del poli, pero el contacto será demasiado intenso, demasiado desconcertante, demasiado real, y Butch se alejará de su lado. Le mirará, a los ojos, incrédulo aún, reprochándole algo en silencio, y V entenderá.  
Con la cabeza cabizbaja, asentirá y se marchará a su habitación, dejando a su compañero solo. Y callará, claro, porque es lo que hace siempre.  


 

*

Los días siguientes serán como paréntesis en sus vidas. Paréntesis llenos de puntos suspensivos. No se dirán más que lo necesario, porque Vishous se sentirá culpable y Butch tendrá demasiado miedo. Marissa seguirá sin aparecer.

El resto de Hermanos intentarán que la situación siga siendo normal, evitarán hablar del mal ambiente entre el ex policía y V y harán bromas que no lleguen a hacer gracia, hasta que Wrath se harte y termine llamándolos para hablar con ellos. Butch le dirá al Rey que no es nada, que es una tontería y V callará, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Wrath, por supuesto, no se lo tragará y les dirá que o arreglan los problemas que tengan, o los arreglará él. Y bien sabe la Virgen que ni Butch ni V estarán dispuestos a que el Rey se entrometa en sus asuntos, menos siendo tan delicados.

Al final, Vishous convencerá a Wrath para que los deje en paz.

– Esta vez no es asunto tuyo, mi Rey. Ahora sí que no puedes, ni debes, entrometerte. – dirá, serio e imponente, desafiando a Wrath con la mirada.

Será una de las pocas veces que Butch, como cuando era humano, volverá a sentir el miedo en el estómago al ver a su compañero, la mirada de diamante refulgiendo de ira, los brazos cruzados, y más alto que nunca. Exigiendo.

El Rey aguantará la mirada, sintiendo más respeto (y orgullo, pero eso no es algo que deba decir) que nunca por el Hermano.

– Arreglad vuestras mierdas ya o te obligaré a escuchar una semana entera a Hollywood cantando, Vishous.

Cuando salgan, Butch cogerá a V antes de que salga corriendo y le obligará a mirarle.

– V…

V, sin embargo, no le permitirá continuar. Negará con la cabeza, «no, poli. No ahora», y Butch dejará que se marche, un poco dolido porque ha dicho ese «poli» con un deje amargo. Lo verá alejarse, casi a cámara lenta como en esas películas ñoñas que le encantan a Marissa, con cara de idiota (últimamente, es la única que tiene).  


 

*

Butch se cansará cuando Marissa lleve casi una semana sin dar señales de vida y Vishous le hable, fingiendo estar absolutamente relajado y haciendo desaparecer mágicamente la tensión entre ambos, solo ante los Hermanos.

Se cansará cuando Beth y Mary le acorralen de repente, hermosas e indignadas.

– ¿Qué le has hecho, Butch?

No hará falta preguntar a quién se refiere, porque son pocos los que preguntarían por Vishous. Así que se morderá el labio inferior, cabizbajo, y la Reina podrá oír los engranajes de su cabeza, los latidos aumentar un poco su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración algo irregular. Pensará «ha ocurrido» con lástima (por Marissa. Por Butch. Y por Vishous) y mirará a Mary, que comprenderá, porque Marissa ya les habrá contado sus temores, entre murmullos y sollozos, demasiado avergonzada por todo.

– ¿Dónde está?

– Deberías darle un tiempo. – sentenciará Mary, adelantándose a Beth.

La mirada de Butch, que ya sabrá que ellas lo saben, dirá «una semana. Ha tenido toda una maldita semana y yo no puedo con esta situación» y la Reina suspirará con tristeza.

– Tenéis que hablar, – y le traspasará con esos ojos azules que le recordarán que una vez, los quiso para él– aunque duela. Intentaremos convencerla para que vaya a hablar… con vosotros. Contigo. ¿Verdad, Mary?

Al ver asentir a la shellan de Rhage, el ex policía sonreirá un poco, aliviado, y se lo agradecerá a ambas.

– Pero no les hagas daño, Butch. A ninguno.

| [segunda parte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453427) |


End file.
